Second Rescue of Peach and Daisy/Final Battle Part 1
(At the castle’s throne room in the Kingdom of Darkness, the villains, with Arukenimon and Mummymon back in their human forms, have already forced Peach to wear a black and purple ceremonial dark wedding dress, and a purple crown and shoes while Daisy is forced to wear a black and red ceremonial dark wedding dress and a red crown and shoes. Vanitas and Dr. Facilier approach the girls after they placed the Elemental Stone on the dark altar piece with the villains watching with evil smirks) Vanitas: Well, we got you three finally. Dr. Facilier: The two Fairy Princesses of the Fairy Kingdom and the Elemental Stone. (Peach and Daisy got suspicious and confused) Peach: What do you mean “Fairy Princesses?” Daisy: We don’t have wings. (Myotismon explained away with an evil smirk) Myotismon: (Scoffs lightly) Remember when we said we might ''know who you both really are? Peach and Daisy: (Suspiciously) Yes. Myotismon: Well, I think we shall tell you. ''(Hidden in another hallway near the throne room, Team Fantasy and their allies arrived secretly and eavesdropped) Infinite: You both are fairies originally. Hence why you are small sized. Mephiles: And even though we know that you were sent to somewhere safe by Rosalina last year, the tulip, as we heard, erased your memories as fairies, including those who knew you before. Hunter J: And while the memories of your heritage vanished, so did your wings. Puppetmon: And we were gonna have Vanitas and Dr. Facilier kidnap you and manipulate you both to get married. Piedmon: So that the Fairy Kingdom and the world will fall into eternal darkness. (Peach and Daisy and even the hidden heroes got shocked, finally realizing not only Peach and Daisy’s origin, but also on how they’ll make Peach and Daisy marry Vanitas and Dr. Facilier. Then the two villains approach the girls) Vanitas: So, what do you both say? Dr. Facilier: With you as our queens of darkness…. (Peach and Daisy punched Vanitas and Dr. Facilier squarely in the face respectively) Peach and Daisy: Never! (Recovering from the punches, Vanitas wiped a speck of blood off his nose and Dr. Facilier wiped a speck of blood off his bottom lip in anger) Dr. Facilier: How dare you?! Vanitas: I’ll make you both show some respect! (They prepare to hit Peach and Daisy back, but the girls both fell backwards in fear. But then the two villains stopped and smirked evilly instead) Dr. Facilier: I know. What would happen if we were to find your friends and kill them in front of you? Vanitas: Then would you cooperate with us? (Peach and Daisy got concerned. Hidden still, Team Fantasy and their allies secretly snuck into the throne room as Vanitas continued) Vanitas: What if something bad were to happen to them? Ever thought of their safety? Demidevimon: (Scoffs, them to himself) Right. Like that’ll work like our avalanche plan last year. (To Vanitas and Dr. Facilier) Get real! Do you think that’ll make them break and give into the marriage with you? Vanitas: What do you know, Demidevimon?! Dr. Facilier: I’m certain that these two girls will get used to us if that’s to happen! (During Vanitas, Dr. Facilier, and Demidevimon’s argument, Peach and Daisy secretly noticed Team Fantasy and their allies and the heroes silently motioned Peach and Daisy to distract them, which they get the idea. Then Peach and Daisy got seductive suddenly as they got up and got the villains’ attention) Peach: (Seductively) Oh, Vanitas…? Daisy: (Seductively) Dr. Facilier…? Peach: Your desirous plot to kill our friends, really won us over. Daisy: Yeah. (While Demidevimon got surprised that he dropped his jaw a bit, the villains just smiled evilly and calmly) Demidevimon: (Surprised) Well, I’ll be darned…. Vanitas: Heh. That’s more like it. Dr. Facilier: Now, pussycats. Tell us more, on what you think of us. Vanitas: Yeah, pussycats. Any nice things to say to us? (Peach and Daisy then began to flirt with them by saying nice things) Peach: You’re both…. Dark…. Daisy: Handsome…. (With the distraction in motion, Team Fantasy and their allies secretly snuck towards the Elemental Stone. While still confused at first on why Peach and Daisy are acting so flirty suddenly, Demidevimon, Puppetmon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon turned and noticed Team Fantasy and their allies getting close to the Elemental Stone. He gasped and was about to scream to get the villains’ attention, but Tuff, Arturo, and the Koopalings quickly grabbed and quieted them) Vanitas: Go on. Dr. Facilier: Any other nice things to say? Peach and Daisy: Nope. That is all. Peach: You stolen our hearts. Daisy: Maybe we can…. Get romantic…. (As Team Fantasy and their allies neared the Elemental Stone, Puppetmon, during his, Demidevimon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon’s quiet struggle with Tuff, Arturo, and the Koopalings, kicked a nearby torch, knocking it down. Just when the villains turned, Peach and Daisy got their attention) Peach and Daisy: Wait! (Peach and Daisy then yanked Vanitas and Dr. Facilier to them respectively and kissed them on the lips, much to the heroes and villains’ calm surprise and even the quiet struggling ones’ disgust. Even Peach and Daisy were disgusted secretly for kissing Vanitas and Dr. Facilier. Then after the kiss ended, Vanitas and Dr. Facilier spoke up) Vanitas: Well…. Dr. Facilier: That was nice…. (Then suddenly, they noticed something reflecting off Peach and Daisy’s crowns and spotted Team Fantasy and their allies grabbing the Elemental Stone. Realizing, they turned to them) Vanitas and Dr. Facilier: You! (The villains noticed as well and got calmly shocked. Then Peach and Daisy quickly shoved Vanitas and Dr. Facilier down and ran up to Team Fantasy and their allies while Tuff, Arturo, and the Koopalings released Demidevimon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, and Puppetmon and ran back to the heroes) Mario and Luigi: Come on! (Then Team Fantasy and their allies ran for it, with Peach, Daisy, and the Elemental Stone in tow. The villains got angry) Myotismon: They tricked us! Demidevimon: Tried to warn ya! (Vanitas bonked him angrily) Vanitas: Silence! (Then they chase after them. Hidden in another room, Peach and Daisy already quickly changed back out of the dark clothes and into their poodle-skirt-themed dresses, shoes, headbands, and neckerchiefs while Team Fantasy and their allies discarded the dark clothes. Once Peach and Daisy finished, the heroes then ran to escape back to the Element Temple in the Fairy Kingdom) Tuff: Even though it was gross, I actually thought you both distracting those two villains with the kisses was awesome! Peach: I know, even though Daisy and I didn’t like it! Daisy: That was disgusting, but we had to do it! (Upon reaching the exit, the villains caught up with them, blocking the way, with Arukenimon and Mummymon back in their beast forms) Machinedramon: End of the line! Hunter J: Now, hand over the girls and Elemental Stone! (Silence, then Tails and Rouge threw smoke pellets on the ground, distracting the villains. Suddenly, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Demidevimon, Devimon, Metaletemon, Infinite, Mephiles, Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon spotted Team Fantasy and their allies quickly running by and upon catching up to them again, Shadow then noticed a loose brick in the exterior tower above the henchmen. Then he activated his power) Shadow: Chaos Control! (He teleported to the loose brick and yanks it out, making it collapse onto the villainous henchmen, killing them by crushing them, much to Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, Ratigan, and Dr. Facilier’s notice and calm shock as the smoke died down) Villains: No! (Then Team Fantasy and their allies hurry out and headed back to the Fairy Kingdom and Element Temple. Back with the five remaining villains, they looked at the collapsed tower covering their dead henchmen, got angry, and turned to Team Fantasy and their allies’ direction) Villains: You…! (They charge after them) Coming up: The final battle officially begins on top of the Element Tower back in the Fairy Kingdom. And during the fight, Team Fantasy and their allies might lose a certain friend in the aftermath of the battle. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thumbelina Parodies